


Backstage

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Sometimes, they really couldn't wait for the end of the show.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I blame several people on tumblr for this one. Also, this video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FL-toDn8MHs) combined with a fan account of Day 3 of SS4 in Jakarta produced this.

They'd been holding it together (barely) for the solos, where they could escape the madhouse that was backstage.

 

Donghae's breath left him as he was roughly pushed against the wall, but he didn't bother trying to get it back. The sight of one Lee Hyukjae always made him lose whatever oxygen was in his lungs anyhow. The sight of his Hyukjae with that look in his eyes was enough to drain every thought from his head, along with most of the blood flow.

 

“You just had to do that, didn't you?” Hyukjae growled, a sharp glint in his eyes as he moved forward. Donghae didn't try to play innocent, he knew exactly what running his finger down Hyukjae's fly would bring, especially after him cupping Hyukjae's neck and bringing their mouths so close together on stage.

 

“Yep,” he answered simply.  They didn't to spend more time on words – their time was already short enough, and Donghae wanted – needed, craved – Hyukjae's body.

 

Hyukjae growled. “If we didn't still have to perform, I'd bend you over the nearest hard surface and fuck you until you're screaming yourself hoarse.”

 

Donghae shivered. He loved this side of his lover – the impatience, the demanding, the dominant side of Lee Hyukjae. “Please, Hyukjae,” he said simply, knowing that the months-older man knew what he was getting at. They never had enough time, and the time they had kept growing shorter. Donghae reached forward, cupping the growing bulge.

 

Hyukjae hissed, then returned the favor. “Get me off with your hand, Donghae,” he ordered.

 

Donghae tilted his head, silently asking for a kiss, one that was gratefully given. They both knew that this was the prelude for the rest of the night and even though Donghae really wanted to drop to his knees and have that beautiful cock in his mouth – Hyukjae made the best sounds ever when Donghae was doing that – or even better, be bent over the nearest hard surface and fucked stupid – well, stupider, considering he was stupidly in love – he knew that they couldn't. Donghae still needed to be able to sing and dance, and he really wouldn't be able to do either in either of those scenarios.

 

Moaning quietly into Hyukjae's mouth, his hands easily pulled the black tank top up and off (the coordi-noonas were quick to pick up on any stains on their outfits), then unbuckled the belt. Hyukjae was doing much the same to him, as they both knew that it was all too easy for the fans to spot an erection in their skin-tight clothing.

 

Coming back together once their pants had been pushed down to their knees, Donghae moaned wantonly as he felt Hyukjae's overheated skin come into contact with his own. Reaching down, he coated the palm of his hand with the pre-cum that was already leaking before giving his lover's cock a firm stroke, just how he liked it.

 

Their mouths met again and again, only occasionally parting for air as they stroked each other, their moves taking on a slight desperation as they worked their hands on each other's cocks.

 

Donghae couldn't stop himself from breaking the kiss when he felt his orgasm approaching. He leaned forward, his eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure. “God, Hyukjae... Hyukjae _please_...” he breathed against the warm skin of Hyukjae's bony shoulder. His body was shaking, a sure sign that he was going to come soon.

 

“That's it, baby,” Hyukjae growled into his ear. “Say. My. Name,” he said, performing the small bit of his solo and punctuating each word with firm strokes of his hand.

 

“ _Lee Hyukjae_ ,” Donghae breathed as he came, his hips jerking. Falling forward into the waiting arms of his lover, he panted quickly, trying to get enough energy to move. After a long moment, he was able to stand and he reached back down, needing to get Hyukjae off quickly. He could hear Ryeowook's solo ending, and even though there was still Jungsu's and Donghee's solos to go, they still needed to get dressed and ready for their _Pajama Party_ part, which for Hyukjae meant a full change of clothing and they both needed their makeup retouched and hair dried.

 

Hyukjae was close, he knew. The bared teeth and aggressive thrusts against his hand were clues enough, never mind the soft whine coming from the back of Hyukjae's throat.

 

“Come for me, Hyukkie,” Donghae whispered.

 

And he did come, shouting into Donghae's bare shoulder, barely restraining the urge to bite down on that skin, marking Donghae for all to see.

 

As much as they really wanted to revel in the feel of the other, they both knew that they had to clean themselves up (the inside of Hyukjae's boxer-briefs worked nicely, especially since he had to change out of the bright color and into a different pair for his next costume) and get back to get into their costumes, then get their makeup and hair retouched.

 

They pulled their clothes back on quickly, sharing a soft kiss, and whispered ' _I love you_ 's before sliding back into the hallway, chattering about random topics. They nodded to the EXO hoobaes, exchanging a few greetings and words in Mandarin, before sailing back into their dressing room, hearing Donghee's solo in the background.

 

They had barely gotten inside when Jungsu wrapped his arms around their necks. “Hurry up,” he said, shoving them towards their individual racks of clothes. Parting with a loving, heated glance, they grabbed what they needed to, ready to continue on with the show.


End file.
